Daemos Rey
|kanji = デーモンレイ|romaji = Dēmosrei|title = "Demon Sword" (悪魔の剣Akuma no ken)|race = Demon|birthday = Unknown|age = Unknown|gender = Male|height = 6' 9''|weight = 235 llbs|affiliation = None|alignment = Evil|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic = Sword Magic Numbers Layered Magic Divine Authority Magic Malice Magic Demon Magic Darkness Magic Fire Magic|weapons = Lamina Peccatum|english = Corey Burton}}Daemos Rey (デーモンレイ Dēmosrei) is an unimaginably powerful demon hailing from the deepest, darkest depths of the Demon World, titling himself as the self-proclaimed "Demon Sword" (悪魔の剣Akuma no ken). A being in possession of unimaginably dark powers, it has been said that Daemos is by far the greatest swordsman in the demon world, finding none that could come even close to matching his power and abilities. Considered an absolute master of [[Demon Magic|'Demon Magic']] and [[Malice Magic|'Malice Magic']], Lost Magic and Black Arts style abilities, his magic and skills render him a warrior of considerable power that few have ever had the chance of testing and living to tell the tale. It is not known just how old Daemos is, the only bit of information that hints at how old he is fact that he was present during and after the Dragon Civil War '''event. Spending nearly every ounce of his time training or honing his skills, he is a notorious murder and wanted criminal in the Earth Land government, his most notable kills are mainly targeted toward Etherious above all other creatures, with humans second on his list. With so many crimes committed, a bounty was placed on his head for ''800,000,000'' in order for other wizards and other hunters to kill him. Considered unimaginably cruel and evil in nature, he is directly responsible for killing many citizens of Earth Land, particularly those who align themselves with the forces of good. To make matters worse, Daemos is of noble birth, a pure blooded demon descendant to a long lineage that dates back to the original 10 demons created by the '''Demon God Peccatum, significantly making him otherworldly more powerful than traditional demons. Appearance .]] Daemos's main appearance mainly consists of his red skin, goatee-mustache combo, horns, large pointy ears, and beastly yellow eyes. His choice of apparel mainly consist of traditional clothes hailing from the royal demon capital, most interestingly enough, those belonging to a duke or other higher royal lineage. His clothes are comprised of a light blue suit which covers his entire body except for his extremely, musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white boots. Due to his mastery over Malice Magic, that Black Art's magic has left its mark on his forehead in the form of a pitch-black "M" to mobilize his mastery. After his 3 year absence from both the Demon World and Earth Land, he returns and is seen wearing a red tight shirt with his own personal symbol on it over his body, being covered by his original clothes. The belt around his waist also have the same symbol on it with a modified shape added unto it. Most notably, the black "M" symbol is no longer present on his forehead after the timeskip, currently, it is unknown as to why this has occurred. Personality Daemos is an unimaginably vile and viscous man, not hinged by any sense or morality or ethics regarding life, especially those regarding humans and Etherious, viewing both as rabid dogs that need to be put down. His hatred for them does not stem from any particular cause or significant reason, he just doesn't like the way they interact with the world and all of it's contents, seeing them as nothing but savages who pick fights with one another in the pursuit of power. Etherious on the other hand, views them as cheap knockoffs of the original demons, created by a sad, sentimental Extremely ruthless and brutal in terms of his battle actions, his personal methods of disposing his enemies are seen to be unimaginably cruel, if not pure evil at times. He will not wait for his opponent prepare himself, any chance he can find to kill his opponent he will take it without a moments notice. As a powerful fighter, he feels that he is not obligated to follow any code of honor or rules of conduct, personally believing even willing to attack a defenseless opponent without as so much displaying a hint of hesitation. Whenever off relaxing, he acts and behaves very differently than he would in the middle of battle. Very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, it becomes quite evident that he was born into nobility, displaying History Magic and Abilities Physical Combat Abilities '''Sword Mastery: * Mastery Over all Types of Blades: From using his sword or a single blade of grass, he can transform any object with a sharp or edged surface into a weapon of terrible power, gaining absolute mastery over said object and becoming extremely proficient at it's use in a matter of seconds. * Unpredictability: Daemos created his own fighting style in order to focus his immense talent into a viable form and style, mainly due to Daemos feeling unsatisfied with the sword styles existing in the human world. As a result, he becomes completely unpredictable in nature when using his distinct style, rendering him immune to his enemies ability to predict his movements accurately. Magical Abilities Horrifically Immeasurable Magic Power: Daemos quite possibly possesses one of the largest levels of magic energy any wizard (or creature) is capable of harnessing inside their own body. As a demon, he is capable of containing and channel an even greater amount of magic than an ordinary human can ever achieve naturally, as demons possess a higher degree of durability and natural affinity toward magic. Able to easily surpass the magic levels of even the most distinguished guild masters, his magic aura is always in constant flux, always radiating from his body in massive volumes even against his own command sometimes, generally due to the immense size of his magic being extremely difficult to keep under his control. Daemos isn't physically conscious of this, but his energy is always elevated to their maximum levels, meaning that every attack he launches is a death sentence to any unfortunate soul that receives it head on. Due to the energy volume he exhibits, he is easily able to cast spells in tremendous volumes, greatly surpassing what ordinary people However, this is only a facade, in reality, Daemos was born with a one-of-a-kind ability that blesses him the ability to elevate his powers beyond their maximum threshold, meaning that he can surpass his own limitless potential of growth through the use of Malice Magic. His aura alone is able to kill weaker enemies simply from coming into contact with the heavy pressure it is able to exert, as such, only truly powerful beings and entities are able to exchange blows with him in battle without collapsing from the intense strain coming from his magic. As a direct descendant of the original 10 demons created by the Demon God Peccatum, he can generate more magic energy than any human or demon is able to generate naturally, able to dispatch even the most powerful of S-Class mages by simply letting his magic energy fall on them, crushing them with the intense pressure and weight. If Daemos wanted to, just by letting it run wild without so much as putting up any form of resistance, his magic could encompass an entire city, strangling and suffocating all of it's residents to death without so much as lifting a finger. * Demonic Magic Energy: With his immense mastery over Demon Magic, combined with the nearly limitless reserves of magic enrgy at his disposl, he is able to harness the energy and condense it in order to increase the intensity of the demon particles 'concentration with the purpose of firing it in the form of an enormous wave, destroying everything it it's path. 'Demon Magic (悪魔の魔法Akuma no mahō): As a demon, he , allowing him to use 200% of his demon power.]]Darksider Mode (☀ダークサイダーモードDākusaidāmōdo): As a demon, he is able to overcharge the demon particles inside his body in order to further the amount of magic energy he can carry inside himself, horrifically pushing beyond the limitations of his powers and destroying any and all limiters in his body, allowing him to fight beyond his full potential, enabling him to fight using over 200% of his maximum power. When entering Darksider Mode, many changes occur in Daemos's body, such as increased muscle mass to the point of shredding his blue vest, his hair grows out exponentially, his horns extend even further, and the white area of his eyes become blood-shot red. In this form, his already impressive abilities are heightened unimaginably further, giving him access to new, more powerful abilities that his normal form was incapable of conjuring due to the difficulty and magic cost needed to cast. Equipment [[Peccatum |'Lamina' Peccatum]]' '(プレート, Purēto, lit. "Blade of Sin"):' Created by the finest craftsman and blacksmiths in the Demon World, the blade has gained a legendary status as one of the highest quality swords that exist in Earth Land, being beautiful as it is powerful. The sword itself is one-of-a-kind, it is extremely long, possessing a buster sword-type feel to it, nearly twice the size of Daemos's body, the body itself is engraved with magic demon symbols that run up from the hilt to the blade's tip. The sword's guard possesses an original design to it, sporting six spikes on both sides to insure it can block most weapons it encounters. But, the most notable feature of the sword's form would be the tip of the blade, burning with an intense red-orange glow, containing the highest concentration of energy inside. With powers capable of causing unimaginable calamity, the sword has gained a notorious reputation as '"The Blade of Disorder,"' being a weapon of unimaginably great evil. Created using the finest materials and natural metals exclusive to the Demon World, the blade is otherworldly durable and resilient to all forms of magic, capable of blocking, deflecting, and destroying magic attacks head on with a single swing. However, the swords true power lies in the fact that it was forged using a horn belonging to the [[Peccatum|'Demon God Peccatum]]' '''nearly 3,000 years ago, * '''Immeasurable Killing Power:' Daemos can slaughter entire armies or races with this sword, even killing beings of immeasurable power and even the most powerful of entities. As a result of this, he is endowed with an unquenchable desire to kill and is in the possession of so much demonic power, it allows him to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable, such as immortals and creatures possessing a healing factor. The cause of this effect mostly comes as a result from his extreme use of Malice Magic through the course of his life, stealing the powers and abilities of those he's killed and the god body part infused with the blade. Theme Song Battles and Events Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon Category:Evil